Endless Thoughts
by When Darkness Rises
Summary: A series of drabbles and poetry focusing on everything and anything. Suggestions are welcomed.
1. Leaving Me: Keiko

**Leaving Me**

It pitter patters; echoing in emptiness.

The rain never stopped since you left. It pours each day until all the drops fill the spaces where you no longer stand. I poke the bubble until it bursts. As it forms puddles at my feet, my eyes see your smug grin and slicked hair. But my heart feels your wisping carefree laughter.

The wind shakes me awake, calling me to my reality without you.


	2. Through the Wind: Botan

**Through the Wind**

Floating through ages

Atop her oar

Smiling as she helps people pass

Visits the graves of friends gone by

Without crying in remembrance

Yet no matter how hard she tries

Can't let go of those

Summer days and autumn nights


	3. Not Here: Atsuko

**Not Here**

She lit another cigarette

Essence hovering across the living room

More booze. More smoke. More numbing.

She awaits her son, back arched from the wall

He'll return

Even after this long year

Will he be her same Yusuke?

She muses this, taking another sip

As it burns her throat

The door creeks

Just the wind.


	4. Pondering: Yukina

**Pondering**

She can't remember what he looks like

Her brother, that is

Only heat,

A strong fire beating next to her in the womb

She likes to imagine what he's like

Maybe loyal

Maybe devoted

Maybe kind

Someone who wouldn't let her down

She pondered this,

Looking down at Makai,

From atop her bitter iceland

One day…

**AN: **Hello! All suggestions and criticism are welcomed. For those who are interested, I'm working on an upcoming series _Kuwabara's Continuing Extravagant Misadventures with Poetry!. _However, since it will be my first multi-chapter storyline, I want it to be well done. This means practicing my action scenes and so on. Some of my practices might end up on here. So, if you're interested or have suggestions, let me know.


	5. Graying Petals: Genkai

**Graying Petals**

When she was younger, Toguro confessed that her hair reminded him of cherry blossom petals. She willed herself not to giggle and gave a gruff 'thanks.' He wasn't finished. He went on to say that most tragic thing he's seen was cherry blossom tree losing its last petal to the breeze. Every time he saw her dancing against punches and her locks of pinks strands floating, he couldn't help get this feeling in his gut. He thought she was beautiful, but knew this would only become a bittersweet memory.

Now, years later of fighting and aging, Toguro was the one dead. She sipped her tea and looked at her wrinkled reflection. Her hair was graying and the thinning, becoming less like the cherry blossom petals Toguro loved and hated.

**A/N:** What characters would you like me to focus on? I realized it's been all girls. I have a special one just for Hiei, so give a shot, yes?


	6. Neglect: Yukina

A/N: Starring Yukina with a hint of Kuwabara. BTW, I love Kuwa/Yuki. This is just soemthing different.

**Neglect**

Kuwabara was earnest, caring, and mostly respectable. Yukina wanted to like him, and tried her best to feel something for the man who seemed like a giant next her. But Yukina just wasn't "wired" that way. The ice maiden didn't want to explain it to her would-be courter that her mother was an anomaly, and her race typically became attracted to women— when attraction existed in abundance to her race _years_ ago.

Yukina wasn't asexual like most of her aunts. She felt her blood pump and chest beat when around a person that caught her eye, which was recently. She would nervously brush too-long bangs from her eyes and prayed for noticement.

In a sense, Yukina was like Kuwabara. She couldn't recuperate his feelings, and she doubted Botan would pay the least bit attention.

Yet the mountain and the hill prayed for one day to be treaded on.


	7. Thinking: Yusuke

**A/N: Starring Yusuke.**

**Thinking**

Even as Yusuke is getting socked brutally in the face by his ancestral father, he could only think of the girl he left behind in Tokyo. He thinks of her smiling, and how he prefers her slaps. He wants her to know how much he misses her. Yusuke also knows he can't reach out and tell her, because he's seen what people were willing to do to Kurama's mother.

Yet Keiko isn't a girl, but a capable woman with the ability to defend herself. He still worries and wants her safe, even if it costs her love for him.

In the end, isn't it what it comes to her? Him and her; Keiko and Yusuke. He wishes he could see the future, and know that she'll still love, that maybe they would settle down together.

But Yusuke isn't made for settling down, which sets an unshakeable feeling in his stomach. What if. What if she manages to still love him despite his absence? What if his restlessness pushes her away? But _what if_s _aren't_ his style, so he only thinks of her while being socked in the face.


End file.
